


Mirror

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, TW; Vomit, tw; blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: It has been 24 hours since Denali broke up with Rosé and she's not doing okay.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Mirror

After a night of zero sleep, tossing and turning all night, Rosé got up out of bed again. The red numbers on her bedside table indicated it was already way past noon.

She felt lethargic, her body heavy and painful from the slightest movement. It had been short over 24 hours since it happened. Since she lost the love of her life. 

When she planted her feet on the ground, she accidentally kicked the wine bottle perched next to her bed. Wine spilling into the carpet. She grabbed it as fast as she could before spilling the entire contents. She let out a loud scream out of frustration . _ Fucking terrific _ , she thought to herself. Setting the bottle on the nightstand she got up and slowly made it to her kitchen, only half noticing the mess, the broken glass on her counter and the half eaten toast she had tried to eat last night. Grabbing a towel, she made it back to her bedroom.

Dropping to her knees on the ground she tried to dry out her soaked carpet. Tears welling up in her eyes, frustration mixed with sadness. She loudly sobbed, since there was nobody to hear her anyway.  _ You're pathetic. _ She told herself.  _ Everyone leaves you eventually, they all hate you, can't keep a person close. _ Throwing the towel to the otherside of her bedroom, she let her head rest against the hard material of her bed. She grabbed the bottle with the remainder of the wine and chugged it back. Almost gagging at the taste on her empty stomach. She didn't give a fuck though. Even her thoughts were vomit inducing, so why not chugging warm wine. 

_ Alcoholic _ , her inner voice was very helpful today.

She threw a hand across her bed, searching for her phone. She found it quite easily, grabbing it. She tried to look through her blurred vision. No new notifications so far. Her friends had been silent, acquaintances not needing her. And above all, no message from Denali, or a missed voice call. Nothing. Dead silence from the world around her. She had never felt this alone before. She swiped to unlock her phone. Eyes immediately landing on the picture that had been opened.

Denali and her last year in Barbados, white beach, blue sea and blue sky in the background. Denali laying on top of her, genuinely the most gorgeous smile illuminated her face, dimples on full display. Rosé herself has pressed her lips against Denali's cheek. Rosé remembered the moment before the picture clearly, she had just asked Denali to move in with her. Denali had instantly said yes, almost before Rosé had even finished her sentence. The picture made her insides start to ache more than they already did. She felt psychically ill. 

Quickly jumping up and running to her bathroom, she launched herself above her toilet. She started to dry heave, what little saliva she had mixing with the tears streaming down her face when she coughed violently. She felt gross, her skin was crawling. Negative thoughts running wild.  _ Worthless, not loveable, piece of shit _ , and so on and on. Her body was shaking violently, shivers ran up and down her spine. She felt cold. 

Deciding a shower would probably be a good distraction, she turned on the water and got rid of her clothes. When the water was finally scalding hot, she hopped in, hissing when the water came in contact with her naked body. 

***

_ "We can't keep going like this, Rosé." Denali's voice had been harsh, she was sitting at their breakfast bar, when Rosé had walked into the kitchen. She looked very upset, dark circles under her eyes, hands fiddling with a ballpen. Rosé quickly looked at the paper lying in front of her girlfriend. There were long sentences penned out, as if she had been writing a letter.  _

_ Rosé, visually confused, asked her, "What do you mean, honey?"  _

_ Denali sighed deep, "I think we need to end this relationship," her voice breaking, as she continued, "I don't feel happy anymore, being with you."  _

_ Rosé let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Shut up, Denali. This is a sick joke." Blood draining from her face, seeing as the other shook her head in disagreement. Rosé grabbed the kitchen counter for support, feeling like the ground was disappearing beneath her feet. "What did I do? How can I make this right?" She asked desperately.  _

_ Denali looked up at her, tears streaming across her face. "It's too late, Rosie." The nickname gave the words another level of infliction. They hit Rosé like a bomb.  _

***

Rosé opened her eyes quickly, not wanting to replay the whole scene again. She shakily glanced around her shower. Desperate for a distraction from the images burned into her mind. She decided to focus on washing her hair and body, quickly grabbing a bottle of soap from the shelves. 

It was already too late before she realized she had lathered herself with Denali's body wash. The scent of the soap lingering in the air, it made her feel sick again. A round of fresh tears streaming down her face, she lowered herself to the ground, knees too weak to support her body. She let her chin rest on her knees that were pressed to her body, staring off in the distance. While the scalding hot water dropped down on her body.  _ Look at you, pathetic stupid piece of shit. You let her get away, didn't even put up a fight. Too weak to even defend your relationship. _

She had to get out now. This wasn't going to work either. She quickly stood up, almost too quickly and had to steady herself, gripping the shower curtain. She heard it crack under the weight of her body, the curtain ripping out of multiple hoops that held it up. She grabbed a towel out of her cabinet and wound it around her body. 

The steam from the hot water had condensed on her mirror. She tried to wipe it off with the guest towel that hung next to the sink. Her reflection looked back at her, eyes that once had been bright and joyful, staring solemnly and mournful, red because of all the crying she had done. Her make-up that she hadn't taken off since yesterday added to the dramatic view. Black eyeliner completely ran out beneath her eyes, smears of black across her cheeks.  _ Denali was completely right, you always try to be funny even though you aren't. You're a loud mouth, an idiot. Weak! Can't handle life, chaotic.  _

She grimaced into the mirror, fully believing the negativity that swallowed her from the inside. The staring contest with herself continued, the longer she looked, more awful thoughts popped into her head. 

Another emotion bubbled up from her stomach, it felt strong. Too strong. Anger had always scared Rosé, but this time it was uncontrollable. Right before it happened, she saw a devilish look appear in her eyes, she balled up her fist and punched the mirror with as much rage as she had. Instantly flinching when splinters of glass locked in her knuckles. She stared empty at the result, the complete mirror was broken, her reflection as fucked up as she felt on the inside. Her hand ached, slightly flexing her fingers, she looked down, deep red in contrast with the marble white of her bathroom sink. 

She started to laugh, manic and depressed, emotions overwhelming her completely.


End file.
